The Plastic Boys
by griffin black
Summary: AU. The boys struggle to reject stereotypes as they try to build a relationship. References to bands like Einsturzende Neubauten and excessive amounts of black clothes. Not necessary to get the music references to understand the feel of the fic.


A/N: Dunno where this came from. I guess I've been wanting to integrate some of my other interests into a fic for a while. Thus, lots of Blixa Bargeld is Sex and an OC bovver bird. It's not necessary to know the bands/song mentioned to get the feel of the fic. But it might be helpful to see an example of the Blixa I'm referencing: .com/post/289874755/fuckyeahrocknroll-blixa-bargeld. And to know that by bovver bird I mean skinhead girl (of the NON nazi variety thank you) and that a chelsea is a skin hair style.

**The Plastic Boys**

"God, you look like Blixa Bargeld when he was in the Bad Seeds."

"You wouldn't even know who any of them were if it weren't for me."

"Still, Blixa. All the straps and buckles and shit and I thought you were getting a hair cut."

"I am. Tomorrow. Then you can say I look like me."

"Mmm. Until then, c'mere Mr. Bargeld, I need to dry fuck you until you're hair is even more of a wreck and I've succeeded in getting come all over your lovely black clothes."

Arthur pushed Merlin onto the couch and straddled his lap. Bending in close, Arthur tucked back a stray hair and kissed the corner of his lover's mouth. Despite the fetishistic getup, Merlin was almost shockingly vanilla during sex. Until recently anyway. Arthur sat up and unbuckled and unzipped. Merlin's eyes fluttered as his breath hitched and he pushed at Arthur until he was on his knees above him, then tugged his jeans past his ass. Closing his eyes, Arthur reached for the armrest where Merlin's head was and leaned forward until his cock slid wetly into Merlin's warm mouth.

Before Merlin met Arthur he'd always been a bit funny about sucking cock. It made his jaw sore and his partners always complained about his teeth. But with Arthur, the first time had been ruthless, fucking Merlin's mouth with harsh, short thrusts, Arthur didn't care if a tooth snagged against his sensitive flesh or whether Merlin might be in pain. He wanted to fill Merlin, to possess him, and get off Now. At first Merlin couldn't stop choking on the spit and precome building in the back of his throat, he'd pushed at Arthur's hips, hit him a few times, but that seemed to only drive Arthur faster. Hands gripping the back of Merlin's head Arthur couldn't resist looking down in his frenzy and his heart swelled at the amazing sight of Merlin's swollen lips around him, his eyes shut tight, and his hands alternately clinging to Arthur and trying to force him away.

Back in the present, things were different. Merlin was more experienced and Arthur knew when not to push him _and_ when to shatter his little vanilla ideas about the body and sex. Merlin licked lovingly under Arthur's head and tugged on his balls. Arthur released the arm rest so he could pull off his t-shirt, one hand returned next to Merlin's head, the other claiming a nipple on his newly bared chest and pinching it hard. Merlin slipped a hand up to his bare hip and dug his fingers into the warm skin. Arthur full body shuddered.

Merlin used to have a lot of hang ups about sex; Things he didn't like, or was not very good at. He'd fuck, get off, and go home. Nothing particularly sweet, or rough, or different. His partners were always confused. The way Merlin dressed seemed so-alternative- seemed like he'd be more interesting in bed. It was always a let down. But Arthur didn't fucking care what Merlin wanted, at least at first. As soon as he'd realized Merlin was willing to go to bed with him, he'd pressed his advantage, using Merlin's body exactly as he wished, rough, hard, hot, wet, and more painful than Merlin had ever experienced in any other sexual situation. After Arthur was done with him, Merlin had been wrecked. He was sore all over, wet with sweat and tears of shock. Arthur oblivious, had gathered Merlin in his arms, oddly tender, and pressed their bodies together, ready for sleep. Merlin freaked the fuck out.

"You can't-you can't do that!"

Arthur squinted at him in the growing dark and reached for his lamp. "Excuse me?"

"I am not- I don't do it that way."

"What way?" Arthur may have been in it to get his jollies off but he was genuinely confused. It was consensual...

"You hurt me." Merlin whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were into it. I guess...I mean the way you looked, I sort of assumed you wouldn't mind it a little rough."

"A little? And what the bloody fuck do you mean, the way I look?"

"The whole, s and m thing, all the black. Shit, I don't know."

Merlin got off the bed, wobbled slightly, and bent to tug his trousers on. "Why do people always think just because I wear a lot of a certain color, wear my hair a certain way or whatever...?" He was muttering now, ignoring Arthur, trying to come to terms with this summation of his interaction with sexual partners.

Arthur's features twisted as he tried to control himself. It was funny really, being blonde and athletic, people usually did not connect his looks with his sexual preferences either. Most were shocked he was gay and the ones he got in bed with were often taken aback by some of the kinkier things he was into. Fucking stereotypes.

Finally relaxing, Arthur grabbed at Merlin's wrist and brought him tumbling to the bed. He smiled. Merlin looked horrified.

"Merlin. I am so sorry." He stroked one of his incredible cheekbones and helped him into a sitting position. "I didn't really think. I just...wanted you. Bad." Arthur laughed.

"I wanted you too." Merlin looked away shyly, his head still throbbing, his emotions still all over the place. "But Christ, if you'd stuck your cock down my throat any farther, or fucked me any harder I'd..."

"I'm sorry. Please, don't leave." Arthur reached for him. "Just, sleep with me."

Merlin allowed Arthur to maneuver him back into his embrace. Merlin heard a murmur of 'stupid trousers' but Arthur did not attempt to remove them. Arthur realized what a mistake he'd made, how callous he'd been, but now he had Merlin, Arthur felt it unthinkable that he might leave. He turned off the light.

Soon Arthur was asleep. Merlin never stayed the night, no one ever asked or expected him too. Somehow, despite the various throbbing pains and his initial outrage, Merlin felt-grateful. Guiding one of Arthur's warm hands to rest against his belly, Merlin too, fell asleep.

After that night, Arthur refused to leave him alone, though Merlin was still wary. But Arthur was gentlemanly and patient. Six months later, they were living together. Merlin started to like the things Arthur did to him, rough or gentle.

On the couch, Merlin shifted away suddenly, letting Arthur's cock pop out of his mouth.

"Hey..." Arthur looked around, his arousal making him feel hazy and needy.

"Just a sec." Merlin twisted toward his laptop on the coffee table.

Arthur smiled as Blixa Bargeld's Voice of Sex rumbled at the beginning of a live version of 'Musentango.'

"I want to fuck you." Merlin refocused on Arthur and leaned into him until his back was on the couch.

"Well, let's go." Arthur threw a condom at him.

Merlin struggled a bit with some of his straps but soon he was rolling the condom on and pressing slick fingers inside Arthur. They were a weird pair, Merlin new. They didn't look like they belonged together, but somehow they fit. The first time Arthur met Merlin's friends... it was a bit of a disaster.

"Gwen, this is Arthur."

"Oh. Hi."

Gwen was black and unexpectedly- goth. If that was the right word. Fucking stereotypes again. Arthur suppressed his reaction and greeted her warmly. She was beautiful, not all heavy makeup and bondage trousers. Just a leather jacket and tight black clothes. Her curly hair was swept into a high, loose bun. She was one of Merlin's best friend and by all accounts, extremely nice.

"You're Arthur?" She sounded, frankly, incredulous.

"Um. Yeah."

"Prid!" She turned her head to yell at someone in the small crowd.

A total bovver bird, chelsea and everything, disengaged from a conversation and looked up.

Gwen, speaking loudly said, "_This_ is Arthur. Can you believe it?" She laughed and turned back.

Merlin was not touching Arthur, just glaring. Arthur felt foolish but he wasn't quite sure what for. The rest of the crowd mostly ignored them. Prid walked over. Scanning the rest of the room, Arthur realized he was the only one who didn't in some way look vaguely "alternative" whatever the fuck that meant. He wore a jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans, and trainers. He nervously brushed at his fringe and glanced at Merlin. Arthur was suddenly very aware of how strange he must look with him.

"Hi, Arthur. I'm Prid. Ignore us. We're just a bit, I don't know, shocked Merlin would go for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" He felt defensive.

"Yeah." Gwen laughed again and took Merlin by the hand into the party.

"You're kinda clean cut." Prid explained. "Plus Merlin told us how you two got together. Ha. I can't believe what you did to him. I mean, if you'd known Merlin, he's always been funny about that sort of thing." Prid smiled.

"He told you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable. Come on, let's get some drinks."

Arthur stiffly followed Prid towards the kitchen.

The rest of the night was horrible. Arthur spent most of the time on the back steps, avoiding everyone and drinking beer. Did they all know about the way he'd fucked Merlin so hard the first time, the guy who apparently was famous for his hang ups in bed? Did they all think he looked so out of place, that they didn't belong together?

Merlin spent most of the evening with Gwen and Prid, inside with everybody else, making eye-contact with Arthur once or twice when he came back inside for another drink.

Finally, Merlin found Arthur outside, "C'mon, we're leaving."

Numb, Arthur walked with Merlin to the front of the house and his car. He'd had too much to drink so handed the keys over. The drive back was silent. Inside their flat, Merlin wordlessly went to put the kettle on, setting out two mugs. Arthur was beyond upset. He did not want tea. He wanted Merlin to explain why he'd allowed his stupid friends to make him feel like an idiot and then left him alone the whole evening. But Merlin just stood there, his back to Arthur, watching the kettle. Arthur stepped behind him and fit his arms around his waist.

"You're unbelievable." Arthur hissed, forcing a tensed Merlin to remain in place.

"You're drunk."

"Shut up." Arthur turned Merlin in his arms. He _was_ a bit drunk, but they needed to have this conversation now. "You're friends were horrible and you left me all by myself. All fucking night you berk."

Merlin turned his head away, grimacing.

"Aren't you even sorry?" Arthur pressed his hips into Merlin's.

Crowded, Merlin fidgeted and tried to step away. Arthur pinned his arms to his sides.

"I was embarrassed." Merlin grumbled, still not making eye contact.

All Arthur's restraint vanished. He shoved Merlin hard into the counter and stalked into the other room, shouting, "Fuck you and you're embarrassment. You're always embarrassed. About every-bleeding-thing!"

It was true to an extent. Despite the months of trust and communication built up between them in and out of the bedroom, Merlin still sometimes refused to have sex or to go certain places with Arthur if he was feeling out of sorts. Stupid stuff.

"I am sorry." Merlin appeared, clinging to the door between the kitchen and living room. "I couldn't believe the things they said. It was just easier I guess, to be with them instead of you. I've known Gwen and Prid forever."

Arthur flung himself on the couch. "You are a fucking pig. If you don't come over here and let me fuck you and then call your friends to tell them they were complete shits, I'm never speaking to you again." Drunk as he was, Arthur was serious. He needed Merlin's acceptance, his touch.

Merlin blanched. "I don't...think we should see each other anymore."

Arthur's lips thinned into an angry line as he glared at Merlin. Standing he grabbed Merlin by the arm and tugged him into the bedroom. Throwing him onto the bed, Arthur started unbuckling his jeans.

"You will have sex with me. You will not leave me. And you _will _explain to your stupid little friends that I am in your life now and they need to get over it. It's not my fault I don't look like them or listen to O. Children and Neubauten or whatever the fuck you listen to. You're the one always so sensitive about stereotyping people." Arthur, on the verge of shoving his jeans down, stared hard at Merlin. "Ok?"

Arthur was amazing, but until him Merlin's friends had been his life...Arthur was waiting, even drunk he wasn't actually going to force himself on Merlin.

"Please. Please don't leave me." He whispered, tired.

Merlin held out his hand.

Arthur was easy and straightforward. He didn't do anything unusual or anything he knew would still freaked Merlin out. He kissed him and fucked him until they both fell asleep, still holding each other. The next day Merlin went over to Gwen and Prid's. When he came back he told Arthur the girls sent their love and apologies and an invitation to go to the cinema over the weekend, all four of them.

The girls turned out to be very nice, just as Arthur had originally been told. It also turned out they all had more in common than they thought, just as human beings. They liked action movies, Arthur conceded Blixa Bargled's voice made him hard, and they all enjoyed a laugh...

Merlin pushed his cock inside Arthur. He started a slow, tight, wet slide and thrust until Arthur grabbed his ass and urged him faster. Arthur didn't just like to fuck hard, _he_ liked to be fucked hard. Merlin found it difficult to always give him that, but jeeze, the sight of him, his lips red and chapped, open with desire, as he held his legs back and called for Merlin to really fuck him, really slam in deep and hit that special spot inside of him over and over...They were supposed to be meeting Gwen at some very urban, hipster venue to hear CocoRosie, a band Arthur still had not acquired the taste for. They weren't exactly Merlin's favorites either, but Gwen loved them and Prid couldn't go. That was the occasion for Merlin's Blixa-tastic outfit. He and Gwen loved showing off when they went out together.

Merlin had talked Arthur into buying slightly tighter jeans and Arthur had to admit they made his ass look amazing. But he still wore his old trainers and refused to let Merlin touch his hair, though Merlin was only teasing about that. They did almost everything together now, whether it was meet up with the girls or meet Arthur's mates for a drink. Odd, Arthur always thought. Stereotypically, he should be the butch one weirded out by being seen with the likes of Merlin, but even in front of his friends he was completely comfortable. Even going to the show that night, with Merlin trussed up like the vaguely eighties goth-punk he was, Arthur was just happy to be with him. The night Merlin had tried to break up with him was when Merlin realized how lucky he was to have Arthur. Fuck stereotypes, fuck his friends if he had too. Arthur loved him.

The pair sweated together on the couch, Blixa Bargeld's voice filling the room.

"Harder." Arthur breathed.

Merlin groaned and leaned into kiss Arthur, bit at his lips, and tugged him by the hips onto his cock with each new thrust.

"I'm gonna come." Merlin murmured against his skin.

"Uhhn, do it."

Merlin started frenetically wanking Arthur and thrusting shallow and fast until he was coming and bit down on Arthur's shoulder, groaning. Arthur hugged him close, not letting him slip out yet and took over getting himself off.

"Oh, God...In your mouth, please?"

Merlin disentangled himself and moved down to fit his mouth over Arthur's cock as he pulled fast until he shoved up into Merlin's mouth completely and came. Swallowing, Merlin came back up to kiss him and whisper, "I love you."

Later, cleaned up, the pair went to the concert. They were happy. No one looked at them weird. They were together and no one gave a fuck.

Gwen, beautiful with bordeaux lips, a tight black dress, and a big warm knit scarf that somehow went, smiled when she saw them.

"Merlin, you look like Blixa Bargeld in the-"

"Yeah. So I've been told." He smiled at Arthur and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
